Deprived of Love
by Insane Megs
Summary: Kagome's life is great. Friends, an okay family, and her boyfriend. But it's gone from Happily Ever After to Disaster!
1. Introduction

Hey it's Kyuu-Hime,

Here's a new story. It's basically about Kagome and Inu-Yasha's relationship being tested. Hope you like it. Enjoy!

-76-

Introduction

A piano played in the back round. A girl watched amazed by the woman's fingers gracefully playing each key. The woman played on until the song ended.

"Play it again, Mommy! Please?" asked the little girl.

Her mother smiled, "How about I play you a different piece?"

"Ok. As long as it is just as pretty as the other one." She smiled at her mother.

"Ok. Ready?" her mother placed her fingers on the piano keys and began playing a soft melody. The girl danced around the room smiling as she did so.

Her mother kept playing, knowing the song by hear. The girl danced and danced until her mother stopped playing.

"Did you like that one?" asked her mother.

"I loved it!" the girl exclaimed.

"Well, would you like to help me make some cookies, Kagome?"

"Yeah!"

Kagome and her mother walked into the kitchen and began baking cookies, laughing all the way there.


	2. The New Guy

Hey it's Kyuu-Hime,

Here's Chapter 1: the New Guy. I hoped you liked the Introduction. A little flashback. It's always been my trademark!

-76-

Chapter 1: The New Guy

Kagome walked to school with her best friends, Rin and Sango. The three girls laughed all the way towards school. Kagome and her friends were the most popular of the entire school. Everyone wanted to be like them. All the guys wanted to date them. Even the teachers liked them. Everyone knew them as the Roses of Naroka High School. Kagome and her friends walked through the doors and were met by desperate girls wanting be their friends. Kagome just looked at them and walked towards her locker.

"Hey good lookin'!" Miroku walked over towards the group and put his arm around Sango. "Hey Babe, how have you been? Miss me much?"

Sango ignored her boyfriend and scooted closer to Kagome. "Hey, have you heard?" She looked at Rin and Kagome before going on. "There's a new guy."

Kagome looked surprised. "Really? Total hottie or total wannabe?" She gave Sango a know-it-all stare.

Rin nodded. "I totally heard about him. They say, he's a math genius and science geek. But, from the chit-chat girls over there…" She pointed across the hall at the girls who were desperately trying to steal their style. "they were SO eyeing him in the science lab and then spreading rumors that he's a total hottie. I don't know about them, but he sounds like a total wannabe if he's going to be playing with math and science."

Sango smirked. "Well, if you really wanna a look. Look over at the loser section of the lockers." Kagome and Rin turned around and spotted the new guy. His hair was white blonde-ish looking color and her wore a bandana on top of his head. His clothes was a plain red shirt with jeans.

Kagome turned around, knowing her boyfriend will kill her for staring at him. "Whatever, he's a total wannabe."

"Hey!" Kagome turned to face her boyfriend, Koga. "Hey baby. What are you doing?" Koga put her arms around her and rested them on her lower back.

"Just hangin' with my friends." She turned around to face them. "O-nay ore-may bout-ay he-ay ew-nay uy-gay." She spoke to her friends in fast pig Latin. They both looked away and conversed with themselves. "So…" Kagome turned back to Koga. "How have you been since Friday? You didn't call or answer her cell. What have you been doing?"

Koga blew it off. "Nothing, just hanging out with my boys. We had a game of b-ball and football." He looked over at Ayame and flashed his smile. Kagome looked over at her and noticed that she wasn't drooling over him. "Plus…" Kagome withdrew her attention from Ayame and back to Koga. "My parents had a "crisis" and didn't want me to go anywhere. So I couldn't hang out with you." He was staring her in the eyes, promising he wasn't lying with his eyes.

Kagome just smiled. "It's okay." She moved her head in a seesaw motion. "It's not your fault. We have all week to hang out." She moved closer to him. "And maybe this weekend, you could come over. My dad will be out of town and my little brother is going to a camp field trip with his class. Maybe you could…" She looked up at him seductively. "spend the night on Friday…" She pulled him towards her and kissed him.

Koga smiled. "I'll have to check my calendar." The bell rang and everyone stared to head-off to first period. "Lunch? Same spot?"

"I'll be there." She turned back to her locker and her friends. She grabbed her books and walked down the hall to English.

-76-

Kagome and her friends walked down the steps in front of the school. "Can you believe it! We have all our classes together!" Sango exclaimed. "But, you know what else I noticed?" Kagome and Rin looked at her. "We also have them with the new guy."

"Yeah, so, what's your point?" Rin looked Sango with an odd expression. "He's a total wannabe. Who cares?" Sango shrugged her shoulders as they walked down her street.

"Catch you guys later, call me?" Kagome nodded at Sango. "Yeah, I'll do a three-way with you and Rin."

"Later, Sango!" Rin turned back to Kagome. "Do you think she's on to something?" Kagome shook her head. "Ok, ok, I'll drop it then."

Both girls talked on about teachers and kids who totally messed up on everything and how all the freshman looked so scared. They both stopped once they reached Kagome's street. "See you tomorrow, Rin?"

Rin smiled at her, "We'll be talking tonight. Call around 8. We can get a good two hours before my curfew."

"Ok, tonight then. Later." Kagome walked down from the corner and headed towards the big house in the middle of the houses.


	3. Happily Ever After

Hey it's Insane Megs,

WARNING: Lemon

Here's chapter two of Deprived of Love. I hope you like the story! Enjoy!

-76-

Chapter 2: Happily Ever After

Kagome walked into her house and flipped on a light. She rushed upstairs to get ready for her date. _I can't believe it's already Friday! Koga gets to come over…_ She rushed into the bathroom and took off all the make-up she had on. She sprayed some perfume and waltzed right into her room. She then took all the candles she had and placed them around the room, lighting each of them upon setting them down. After setting all the candles, Kagome walked over to her closet to pick out something…loose.

Finally, she decided on her black, frilly strapless bra with the clasp in the front, and matching panties. She took out a red button up shirt and a jean mini skirt. She chose the mini skirt, only because they were about the fall off after one tug. She buttoned up the shirt about half way before she heard the doorbell ring.

Kagome smiled and walked towards her door and down the stairs. She reached the front door and opened it slowly. There stood Koga in front of her. He was wearing a black button up shirt open and a white tank top under shirt. She noticed he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and his lime green boxers. Her favorite one. "Hey babe, you gonna let me in?"

Kagome smiled at him. "Maybe…" She walked around the door and pulled him down for a kiss. Koga just smirked. He broke the kiss and took a step in. "Patience, let's get to your room first, babe." Kagome reluctantly stepped aside and let Koga in. She closed the door behind him and locked it. Kagome took his hand and slowly they made their way up the stairs.

They made it to the doorway before Kagome turned around and kiss him again. This time, Koga didn't break it. He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her closer. Kagome put her arms around him and her hand behind his head. She pulled herself closer to his body. Koga took his fingers out of her hair and placed them behind her back. He then started to walk into her room.

Kagome started to get excited. She jumped him and wrapped her legs around his hips. Koga walked faster towards the bed and placed her down upon it. He broke the kick and began taking off his shirts and jeans. He pounced onto the bed so that he was on top. He swept her into another rough kiss. He started to unbutton the rest of her shirt and threw it across the room.

Koga's hands tackled the bra clasp this time. He felt it give away and flung it across the room. He broke the kiss again and slipped off her skirt. Kagome's hands flew to his boxers and tugged on them until they were on the floor. Koga did the same with her panties and looked over her, admiring her beauty. Kagome sat up a bit and pushed him on his side. She straddled him but instead of letting him enter. She took a hold of his manhood and began to massage it.

Koga moaned in ecstasy. He reached up to her breast and grasped both of them. Now it was Kagome's turn to moan. She fell forward against him and began kissing him again. While she kissed him, she grabbed his manhood again and began to rub it gently. Koga moaned again, only louder. She smiled at this and broke the kiss. She the slid down his body, letting her breast touch him everywhere. Her head began level with his manhood and she began to suck on it. She nibbled on the tip and Koga moaned even louder. She smiled and lifted her head up.

Koga's eyes fluttered from the pleasure. His hands grasping the bed sheets. _This is torture. And I love every minute of it…_He let out another moan. Kagome began to give him butterfly kisses and slowly made her way up to his stomach, past his chest, up his nest and cheek, until her mouth met with his again. Koga rolled so that she was under him. While they were kissing, Koga managed to pull out a condom and slip it on before she noticed anything.

Kagome ran her fingers through Koga's hair. _Pure bliss_… She thought to herself. Koga placed his hands on her breast again and began massaging them. Kagome let out a loud moan. He broke the kiss and looked at her. "Are you ready?" His voice low and out of breath. Kagome nodded towards him. Koga bent down past her face, "It's going to hurt for a bit, but not for long…" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and he took her into his mouth again.

Kagome readied herself for Koga to enter. She knew it was going to hurt, but she knew as long as Koga was there, she would make it through ok. Koga lifted his body so he was in position to straddle her as soon as he entered. He began to slowly enter inside of her, trying not to cause her too much pain. Kagome screamed in pain. She had no idea it hurt this much. Koga just rubbed his thumb over her cheek telling her it was ok. He pushed in a little further into her. Her eyes began to water in pain. He broke the kiss and whispered, "Just a little further and it'll be all over…" She clenched her teeth trying not to scream again.

"Are you ready?" Koga asked once more. Kagome nodded and braced herself for more pain. Koga pulled all the way through this time until he was fully inside her. More tears streamed down her face with the pain. Koga wiped them way with his thumbs. He then began to gently rock back and forth. Kagome started to go with the rhythm. She closed her eyes again and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close to her body. She let out a moan. The pain was gone and the pleasure came. She broke the kiss and pulled herself up a bit, feeling the pleasure. She cried out again in ecstasy.

Koga began to rock faster and started to go a little rough. Kagome gasped from the sudden movement. Koga began to kiss her again, knowing a bit more pain was going to come soon. He began to rock even faster than he was now. Kagome cried in pain and pleasure.

Another 20 minutes passed by and Koga was tired. With one last thrust both of them reach their climax. Koga rolled to the side, pulling out of Kagome and just breathed. Out of breath, Kagome looked over at the exhausted Koga. "So, how'd I do?" She asked between breaths. Koga smiled and looked over at her. "One of my best rides." He answered her between his own breaths. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

-76-

Kagome awoke the next morning sore. She looked over at Koga who was still asleep. She grabbed his shirt on the fall and put in on, buttoning it up most of the way. It was long enough to cover to her mid-thigh. She walked out her door and shut it quietly. She walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. She turned on the coffee pot and scooted towards the refrigerator. She pulled out some eggs and bacon and set them on the counter. She reached and grabbed a pan and turned on the stove. She set the pan on the flame and walked over to the toaster. She put in three slices of bread and pushed the lever down. She walked over to the stove and cracked four eggs on one side and placed 4 slices of bacon on the other.

Koga sniffed the air and sat up. He looked over at Kagome's side and noticed she was gone. He picked up his boxers and slipped them on before opening the door and walking down the stairs. He quietly tiptoed into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Kagome as she cooked. "Morning, Sleepy Head." She flipped some of the bacon slices over. Koga kissed her cheek and smiled. She moved away from him and grabbed two plates. She set them on the counter and went back to the stove. She picked it up and began dividing the eggs and bacon on each plate. The toast popped up and Kagome turned and grabbed all three. She placed two on Koga's plate and the other onto her own plate. She picked up both plates and set them on the table.

"You plate is the one with two pieces of toast." She told Koga. Kagome went over to the refrigerator and grabbed out the butter, strawberry jam, and the orange juice. She set them on the table and grabbed two forks, two butter knives, and two glasses. She set them in their appropriate places and began pouring orange juice into the glasses. She sat down and took a sip of orange juice. Koga sat down in his place and took his knife. He scooped up some butter and spread it on one of his pieces of toast. They both sat in silence, eating breakfast.

-76-

The following day, Kagome decided to surprise Koga at his house. She drove over and in clubbing clothing and knocked on the door. She noticed it was unlocked. She opened the door and walked in. _He's probably in the shower or something._ She thought to herself. She started to walk up the stairs.

Once she reached the top, she heard noises coming from Koga's room. I wonder what he's doing in there. Kagome walked over to the closed door and put her ear to the door. She heard someone moan. Kagome's eyes grew large and surprised. She flung open the door and watched in horror.

Koga rocked back and forth faster and faster. The girl beneath him was having a joyride. She let out a moan. _Man, I'm good._ He thought to himself. Something slammed against his wall. He stopped thrusting and listened. He turned his head and his jaw dropped.

Kagome's eyes began to fill with tears. She knew Koga was fucking someone whore. She almost screamed at who she saw. "AYAME!" Kagome looked in terror. "You fucking bastard. You're having sex with this bitch? What is she, your sex slave when I'm not around? How long have you been cheating on me?" Kagome looked furious.

Koga quickly removed himself from Ayame and grabbed his boxers. "Kagome, I can explain." "I rather you not tell me! I don't want to hear your lame excuses!" Koga slipped on his boxers and made a grab for his pants. "Please, just let me explain!" "No!" She screamed as she walked out of the room and run down the stairs. "Kagome!" Koga rushed out of the room with one leg in his pants and other stuck in the middle.

Kagome flung the front door open and rushed out into the cold dark night. She ran to her car and flew into the driver's seat. By the time Koga caught up with her, she was already starting up the car. He pounded on the door yelling at her to listen. The tires squealed as Kagome drove off into the night.

-76-

Driving down the road, Kagome landed herself in the club's parking lot. She turned off the engine and pulled out her keys. She threw them in her purse and sat in the driver's seat for a moment. _I guess I'll go dance it off. He's such a jerk!_ Kagome opened the car door and shut it. She began walking towards the club entrance.

Upon reaching the club entrance, she pulled out her Driver's license stating that she was 18. She showed the bodyguard and slipped inside. The pounding music filled her ears as she walked down the neon lit doorway. She walked into a crowded room with neon lights flashing everywhere. There is a bar towards the side of the room, and a couple of couches where all the couples sit and make-out.

Kagome walked over to the bar and sat on one of the stools. "What will it be, sweetie?" ask the bartender, Misty. "I'll have a coke." "Tough night?" the bartender asked as she grabbed a glass. "Yeah…" Kagome sighed as she waited for her drink. The bartender, Misty, set her drink on the counter. Kagome began going through her purse for some money, but Misty put her hand on her arm. "It's ok, it's on the house." She gave her a smile. "Thank you." Kagome picked up the glass and took a sip as Misty went to her other customers.

Kagome finished off the drink and set it down. Misty instantly took it and began getting her another one. She set the coke on the counter, and as Kagome began looking for some money, Misty put her hand on her arm and said, "It's ok. That young man paid for it." Misty pointed to some guy hidden in the shadows. Kagome tried to see who it was, but couldn't. "Thank you."

Kagome got up and took her drink in the direction to where Misty pointed out the young man. She reached him and noticed he was wearing a coat. "Excuse me?" she asked. The man turned his head just a bit so you could tell he heard her. "Thank you for paying for my second drink." She gave him a warm smile. "No problem. You looked like you had a rough day. I confirmed it with the bartender.

Kagome took the empty seat next to him, "Yeah, I did. I found out my boyfriend has been cheating on me. The day after we had sex, I found him with another girl doing the same thing." She sipped her coke.

"That sucks." The man acknowledged. "Don't worry about him though, he'll get something because of his bad karma." He turned to face her and smiled. Kagome smiled back. "I didn't catch you name, what is it?" She looked at his face. _ He's looks familiar…_ She thought to herself. "My name is Inuyasha. I'm new at Naroka High School."

Kagome gasped. "Oh, you're the new guy. Oh, ok. My name's Kagome." Inuyasha looked at her funny. "You mean, one of the Roses of Naroka High School?" Kagome smiled. "That's just a stupid little thing that some guys in our grade started when we were freshmen." Someone's cell phone went off. Kagome looked in her purse to see if it was hers, and Inuyasha grabbed his out of his pocket. "Me." He said. "Hello?" he asked. "Uh huh…ok…yeah, I can…it's not your fault, it's your boss's…I'll see you at home then…yeah…bye." He hung up the phone and stashed it in his pocket.

"Who was that?" asked Kagome. "Oh, it was just my brother. He was just saying that he won't be able to pick me up at the club since he has to work late. My ride left an hour ago, so I have to catch the bus or something." He got off his stool. "Nice meeting you." Inuyasha headed for the door. Kagome pushed herself off the stool and ran after Inuyasha.

"Wait! I can give you a ride!" Inuyasha turned around. Kagome caught up to him and tried to catch her breath. "It's no problem." Inuyasha smiled. "That would be great!" Kagome took his arm and pulled him over in the direction of his car.

When they reached the car, Kagome slid into the driver's seat and buckled her seat belt. Inuyasha did the same and Kagome put her keys into the ignition and started the car. She pulled out and began the drive home. "So, where do you live?" "Over on Torukari Dr." Kagome looked surprised. "Really, I live near there. At 7786." Inuyasha smiled. "I live at 7788. Right next door." Kagome made a connection. "Oh so you're the new neighbor. You recent moved in. Just last month." Inuyasha looked at the road. "Yeah, I transferred from Osaka."

Kagome drove into her driveway and turned off the engine. "I'll walk you home." She got out of the car and waited for Inuyasha. He came around the back of the car and began walking towards his house. Kagome followed him at his side. Once they reached the door, Kagome stopped. "Thanks for driving me home." Kagome smiled. "It's no problem. I'm glad I could help!" She gave him a warm smile. "Well, goodnight." Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. He opened the door and walked into the house.

Kagome turned around and blushed. She walked down the driveway to her own home next door.

-76-

Hope you liked it! R&R!

Insane Megs Love Always + 4ever!


	4. School Dance

Hey it's Insane Megs,

I hope you enjoyed that last chapter. It took me a long time. This one will hopefully be a little better!

No Lemons this time!

-76-

Chapter 3: School Dance

Kagome walked down the halls in search for her friends. Sango was probably back behind the cafeteria, making out with Miroku. Rin could be hanging out with this "secret lover" of hers. Ever since she got that new secretary job after school, she has been talking non-stop about this guy. Apparently he's only a few years older than she is.

Kagome walked towards Calculus. She had this odd feeling that someone was watching her. She looked over her shoulder, but found no one, except a guy conversing with a girl at some of the lockers. She continued on her way to her room.

She walked inside the room and found Inuyasha sitting next to her seat as usual. "Hey!" she called from the door. She walked quickly towards her desk and set her books down. "How have you been?" Inuyasha looked up from his History homework. "Not bad." He gave her a warm smile. _I can't believe it has been 3 months since we first met._ He thought.

Right as she sat down in her seat the speaker turned on and Announcements began.

"Students of Naroka High. We are proud to announce that finals are coming up next week!" Everybody groaned at the word finals. _Oh man! Finals? So soon?_ Kagome thought to herself. "The real surprise is after finals! We are having a school dance!" Everyone's spirits were lifted a little higher. "It's called the Mask Ball! You are to wear masks that cover you eyes and nose at least, but it can also cover your entire face. This is a formal dance, so ladies, please wear a dress, and gentlemen, pull out the tuxedos and suits! Now, on to Sports…" Kagome tuned the rest of the Announcements out. _A Mask Ball! This will be great!_ She thought. The Announcement turned off and the teacher began his lesson.

-76-

Kagome walked towards her last class of the day. Science. She headed towards the Science labs in the next building. She walked past the Message boards and noticed a flyer about the dance.

Paper

CONTEST!

We're having a singing contest for the dance next Friday!

You will choose a song to sing to everyone at the dance and the crowd will decide who wins!

Rules

…

Kagome looked up from the paper and shook her head. _ I sing, but not in front of crowds…_ She sighed and continued to the Science labs.

-76-

Inuyasha and Kagome met outside in the courtyard, so they could walk home together. As they walked, Inuyasha started to talk about the dance. "So, anyone ask you to the dance?" "No." Kagome answered. "What about you?" Inuaysha sighed. "N, but I want to ask this one girl. I just don't know if she'll go with me…" Kagome nodded. "I know what that feels like. I would just go for it. The worse she can do is turn you down. If she does, then you can ask me!" She gave him a smile. Inuyasha smiled._ Oh Kagome, if only you knew…_

Inuyasha remembered something. "Hey, do you want to go over to a restaurant? There's great food and also Karaoke Night!" Kagome thought this over. "When is it?" Inuyasha smiled. "Tomorrow night! On Thursday." Kagome nodded. "Ok, I'll go." Inuyasha jumped in the air. "Sweet! I'll pick you up at seven o' clock. My brother is meeting us there from work. He said he wanted to meet you and for you to meet his new girlfriend." Kagome smiled. "That sounds nice. Ok, I'll see you then." They parted ways and each went into their own house.

-76-

The door bell rang and Kagome rushed down to get it. She opened the door and found Inuyasha there. "Wow, you look…amazing." He took her hand. Kagome smiled. "Thank you!" She was wearing a red strapless top with the unconnected sleeves below her shoulders. She wore a black skirt that stopped above her knees. "You don't look half bad yourself." He glanced down at his clothing. He was wearing a black button up shirt with a red shirt underneath it along with a pair of dark blue jeans. "Thanks. Shall we get going?" He put out his arm. "Yes, lets!" She took his arm and smiled at him as they walked to his car.

Inuyasha and Kagome pulled up into a parking place and got out of the car. "Wow, this place is very fancy…" Kagome commented looking at the entrance. "Let's go inside. It's very prettier." Inuyasha took her hand and began walking towards the big glass doors. Once inside, Inuyasha and Kagome went up to the hostess and told her about the reservations. "Oh yes, the other two guests just arrived a few moments ago. I'll take you to the table right now." She grabbed two menu and beckoned Inuyasha and Kagome to follow her.

The hostess led them to a private booth where two people sat with their backs to them. "Here you are." The hostess went on ahead and placed the two menus onto the table. "A waitress will be with you shortly." Inuyasha and Kagome went to the other two chairs across from the two other people and sat down. "Hello, you must be Kagome. My name is Sesshomaru." A hand reached across the table. Kagome grabbed it and shook it firmly. "This is my girlfriend-" Kagome looked up to find one of her best friends there. "Rin!" Rin looked up and saw Kagome. "You're Sesshomaru's girlfriend?" Kagome asked. Rin nodded. "Yes, we've bee seeing each other for a week." She smiled at Kagome. "That's wonderful!" Kagome smiled back.

Inuyasha nodded towards Rin. "Rin. Brother." He nodded towards Sesshomaru. Inuyasha grabbed the menu and began looking through the options. Kagome picked up her own menu and looked at the fettuccini meals. Sesshomaru and Rin sat there, watching both Inuyasha and Kagome. Rin leaned over towards Sesshomaru. "Do you think they will get together?" She whispered in his ear. Sesshomaru nodded. "She's all he ever talks about anymore. It's always about her." He whispered back in her ear. Kagome heard something mumbling and looked up from her menu. Rin and Sesshomaru looked at her casually as if nothing had happened.

-76-

Kagome took one last bite of her meal and put down her fork. "I'm so full! I couldn't possibly eat another bite!" she exclaimed happily. Inuyasha smiled. "Then I guess you have no room for dessert then?" Kagome bit her lip. "Well, I'll have just a little but then I'm done!" The hostess then came onto the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight is Karaoke Night!" Everyone cheered, including Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Rin. "If anyone would like to sing, tonight, make sure you sign up on the "Sign up" sheet and write down the song your singing. Once your name is called, you have to come up here and sing. If you do not respond after 2 minutes, you will be skipped over. If that happens, you have to sign up again to sing. The sheet is now at the front table near the kitchen."

Rin looked over at Kagome. "Well? Are you going to do it, Kagome?" Kagome looked surprised at her. "Of course not, you know I don't sing in front of crowds. Inuyasha looked over at Kagome. "I didn't know you sang…" Kagome looked back at him. "I do, but I don't like singing in front of a lot of people…" Rin grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on, Kagome. You have a great voice!" She pulled Kagome out of her chair and started to drag her towards the sign up sheet. "Well, if I'm going to do this, what song am I going to sing?" Rin thought about this as she pulled Kagome closer to the Sign Up sheet. "How about my favorite song, the one you sang at my birthday last year? "Never Alone" – Barlow Girl." Kagome thought about this. "I guess I could do that…" Both girls reached the Sign Up sheet and noticed how many people had signed up already. Kagome jotted her name and the song name. Rin smiled and they made their way back to the table.

Kagome sat down and sighed. "Did you sign up?" Inuyasha looked anxiously. "Yes, Rin is having me do a song I did for her birthday." As the night passed away, a lot of people sang for Karaoke Night. But that dreadful moment came and when Kagome's name was called up. Kagome stood up and began making her way towards the hostess with the microphone. "Let's give a round to Kagome!" The hostess handed the microphone to Kagome, as her song began playing softly. Kagome took a deep breath and began sing on her queue.

"_Never Alone" by Barlow Girl_

_Verse 1_

_I waited for you, today_

_But you didn't show, oh no, no_

_I needed you, today_

_So where did you go?_

_Pre-Chorus_

_You told me to cal,_

_Said you'd be there_

_And though I haven't seen you_

_Are you still there?_

_Chorus_

_I cried out with no reply and_

_I can't feel you by my side so_

_I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

_Verse 2_

_And though I cannot see you_

_And I can't explain…why_

_Such a deep, deep reassurance_

_You placed in my life_

_Woah_

_Pre-Chorus_

_We cannot separate_

_Cause you're part of me_

_And though you're invisible I_

_Trust the unseen_

_Chorus_

_I cried out with no reply and_

_I can't feel you by my side so_

_I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never alone_

_Bridge_

_We cannot separate_

_Cause you're part of me_

_And though you're invisible I_

_Trust the unseen_

_Chorus_

_I cried out with no reply and_

_I can't feel you by my side so_

_I'll hold tight to what I know_

_You're here and I'm never _

_Alone_

Kagome ended the song and looked breathless. Everyone cheered and even a few whistled. "Thank you." She smiled and handed the microphone back to the hostess. "Wow, folks, we have real talent here! Please give another round to Kagome!" As Kagome walked back to her seat, everyone shook her hand and commented her as she passed. "Thank you." She smiled everyone as she passed. Kagome walked up to the table and sat down in her seat. Inuyasha looked over at her. "Wow. You were amazing!" Kagome smiled. "Thanks." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement. "With your talent, I bet you could get a record deal." Kagome looked surprised, but shook her head. "Even if I got the offer, I probably would take it. I really want to concentrate on school."

-76-

As Inuyasha walked Kagome to her door, he thought over what he was going to ask her. Kagome turned around and stood in front of the door. "Thank you for tonight. I had a lot of fun." Inuyasha smiled. "I'm glad you came. But, if you don't mind me asking, has anyone asked you to the school dance next Friday?" Kagome was surprised at this question. "No, no one has yet." Inuyasha looked to the side and then back at Kagome. "Do you want to go to the dance…with me?" Kagome blushed. She thought it over and smiled. "Of course I'll go with you, Inuyasha." Kagome leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you again for tonight. Goodnight." Kagome turned around and opened the door. "I'll pick you up at seven o'clock. Goodnight." Inuyasha looked in a daze as he began walking towards his house. Kagome shut the door and headed up to her room.

-76-

As Inuyasha walked towards Calculus, he noticed a poster. He read it over and thought about Kagome. _I wonder…_He looked at his watch and began walking again. _I can go during P.E. She'll be so surprised._ Inuyasha walked through the Calculus door and sat down as the lesson began shortly afterward.

-76-

The door bell rang right as Kagome walked out of the bathroom, putting on make-up. "Daddy, could you get that. It's Inuyasha." Kagome's father walked towards the door and opened it up to greet Inuyasha. "Hello, sir, I'm here to pick up your daughter." Inuyasha gave Kagome's father a charming smile. "Please, come in." Inuyasha walked through the doorway and stood waiting for Kagome. Kagome's father shut the door and went to Inuyasha. "I'm afraid she's not quite ready yet, why don't you sit down." Kagome's father motioned towards the couch. Inuyasha sat down and patiently waited for Kagome.

"So, how old are you son?" Kagome's father looked serious. "I'll be 18 in two months, sir." He nodded. "Have you even done any drugs?" Inuyasha thought about it. "I did smoke a couple of cigarettes once when I was in middle school. I have gotten high once in freshman year, but I didn't like it so I quit right then and there. I've been clean ever since then." Kagome's father nodded once again. "At least you're an honest man. How about your parents? How do they feel about you dating my daughter?" Inuyasha looked him in the eye. "Well, frankly, my parents passed away when my brother and I were very young. If you consider my brother like a guardian, he is very happy that I am dating you daughter, sir." Kagome's father looked a taken back. "I see; I'm sorry for your loss." Inuyasha smiled. "It's not a problem. I've gotten over the fact that they're gone. I just hope I gain some when I marry." Kagome's father nodded. "You're a good man, Inuyasha."

Kagome stepped out into the open at the top of the stairs. Kagome's father looked up to see her. Inuyasha turned around and gazed in awe. Kagome began walking down the stairs. She was wearing a black strapless dress with a white strip across her breast. It was below her knees a little bit and she wore open-toed black high-heels. She was carrying a small purse. Inuyasha stood as she became closer to the bottom. Once she reached the bottom, she walked over to Inuyasha and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Ok, Daddy we're off to the dance." Inuyasha smiled at her. "You look amazing." He whispered in her ear. She just smiled and walked towards the door. "Ok, you guys have fun. Bring her back by 12. Ok, young man?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yes, sir." Inuyasha walked out the door, closing the door behind him. He went around to Kagome's side and opened the door for her. He closed it as she got it and he walked to his own side and got in. He started the engine and pulled out of the driveway and headed off towards school.

-76-

Inuyasha and Kagome walked through the arch of balloons upon going inside the school gym. It had been transformed into a wonderful dance. Sango and Rin spotted Kagome and rushed to her side. "Hey! You look hot!" Sango commented. "So do you." Kagome looked at Miroku and Sesshomaru who were following their dates. She looked in surprise. "You got Miroku to wear a tuxedo?" Sango smiled. "Yes, but it took a little bribing." Sesshomaru took Rin's arm and pulled her towards the dance. "Let's dance." She giggled and let herself be led by Sesshomaru. Miroku took Sango's arm, "Shall we?" Sango smiled and led him to the dance floor. Kagome watched her friends dance towards the center and looked at Inuyasha. She led him to a table where Sango and Rin had claimed by setting there stuff down. She se her purse down and looked back at Inuyasha. "You want to dance?" Kagome smiled. "I thought you'd never ask!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him towards her friends on the dance floor.

Inuyasha and Kagome danced to the beat, but the DJ came onto the microphone and stopped the music. "Hey boys and girls, we're having a singing contest!" Everyone cheered. "Ok, we'll call the names and you'll perform one song. If you make it to the finals, then you go one-on-one with the other finalist to see who wins. The winner will be able to sing one song after the contest. Ready?" Inuyasha and Kagome sat down at the table where Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru were sitting at. The DJ called off 2 names before, "Kagome! Kagome, please make your way up to the stage." Kagome looked surprised. "What?" She looked up at the DJ. Rin smiled and pulled Kagome up. "Come on, they called your name!" She got behind Kagome and began pushing her. "But I didn't sign up, someone must have put my name in." she looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. He smiled at her and gave her a thumb's up. "Inuyasha!" Rin pushed her hard so she was go up the steps. "Ah, Kagome, now that you're here, we can start. Kikyo, you're up first."

Kikyo took the microphone and began singing her song. Kagome and the other girl were pushed towards backstage. Kagome looked over at the other girl. "Ayame?" She got very angry remembering Koga had cheat on her with her. "Kagome, how nice it is to see you." Ayame just smirked at her. "I'm going to take the solo, just like I took your boyfriend. Oops, I mean ex-boyfriend." She giggled as she was called onto the stage. Kagome growled at her, but stopped, thinking about what song she was going to do. Then she got it. _I'll do "This is Your Life!"_ As the crowd cheered, Ayame came backstage again and Kagome walked up onto the stage and told the DJ what song. She took a breath and began to sing.

"This is Your Life" by Relient K

_Verse 1_

_Yesterday is a wrinkle on your forehead_

_Yesterday is a promise that you've broken_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Pre-Chorus_

_This is your life and today is all you've got now_

_And today is all you ever had_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Chorus_

_This is your life are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life is it everything you dream that it would be?_

_When the world was younger and you had everything to lose?_

_Verse 2_

_Yesterday is a kid in the corner_

_Yesterday is dead and over_

_Chorus_

_And this is your life are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life is it everything you dream that it would be?_

_When the world was younger and you had everything to lose?_

_Bridge_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

_Don't close your eyes_

_This is your life are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life are you who you wanna be?_

_Yeah_

_Chorus_

_This is your life are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life is it everything you dream that it would be?_

_When the world was younger and you had everything to lose?_

Kagome smiled breathlessly as the song ended. Roars and cheers came from the crowd below. Whistling and clapping follow them as well. "Thank you." Kagome handed the mike back to the DJ and walked back stage. "Alright everyone, we now want to see who our finalists are." The three girls came back out on stage. "We will decide on your cheering and clapping." The DJ walked over to Kikyo and waves his hand over her head. Some people cheer but it wasn't much. He walked towards Ayame and waved his hand over her head. She got a lot of cheers, manly from Koga though, Kagome noticed. The DJ walked over to Kagome and waved his hand over her head. The crowd's cheers were ear-piercing loud. Their screams could give people a headache. "It looks like we have our two finalists. Ayame and Kagome!"

Kikyo walked off stage sulking. The DJ turned to Ayame and Kagome. "Ok, now you will need to sing another song to see who is better. Ayame, you're up first." Kagome return backstage and waited for her turn. Ayame sang a slow song. Cheers and shouts could be heard through the curtain. "They must have really liked her song then…"Kagome walked on stage and passed Ayame. "Break a leg, literally." She whispered to Kagome. "Back at you." Kagome replied back. Kagome told the DJ what song and the music filled her ears. She took a deep breath and began to sing.

"The Way You Are" by The Afters

_Verse 1_

_Until you came I was just the same as everyone else_

_Whoever saw the light and turned away_

_You love me now_

_You love me then and every now and again_

_You show me how it would be if I'd gone the other way_

_Pre-Chorus_

_And after all this time, I've come to find my soul's fragility_

_But you've rectified my frailty by your strength_

_Chorus_

_It's like the sun swallowed up by the earth_

_Like atomic bombs in reverse_

_As if a glass could contain the sea_

_That's the way you are in me_

_That's the way you are…_

_Verse 2_

_Now here I stand looking back to the way things use to be_

_But I will never be alone again_

'_Cause you're with me and now I see_

_What is means to me to be a part of such a mystery_

_Pre-Chorus_

_And after all this time, I've come to find my soul's fragility_

_But you've rectified my frailty by your strength_

_Chorus_

_It's like the sun swallowed up by the earth_

_Like atomic bombs in reverse_

_As if a glass could contain the sea_

_That's the way you are in me_

_That's the way you are…_

_Bridge_

_And after all this time, I've come to find my soul's fragility_

_But you've rectified my frailty by your strength_

_Chorus_

_It's like the sun swallowed up by the earth_

_Like atomic bombs in reverse_

_As if a glass could contain the sea_

_That's the way you are in me_

_That's the way you are in me_

_That's the way you are…_

_That's the way you are in me_

_That's the way you are in me_

_That's the way you are in me_

_That's the way you are in…_

As the song ended, the crowd began to cheer endlessly. "Thank you." She smiled and handed the microphone back to the DJ. "Will Ayame please come back onstage to see who the winner of this contest is." Ayame came out from backstage looked a little pissed off. Kagome smiled and waited for the DJ. "We're scoring the same way." The DJ waved his hand over Ayame's head. Cheers and shouts again came from the crowd, but not as much as before. The DJ walked over to Kagome and waved his hand over her head. The crowd went wild. The roof would have popped off if it got any louder. "We have our winner, Kagome!" Kagome nodded and smiled. "Thank you everyone." She walked over to the DJ and told him what song to play. "Alright, here's Kagome's solo song for being the winner." The DJ handed the microphone back and Kagome waited for the music to play. As the music started, Kagome took a deep breath and began to sing.

"Who I Am Hate Who I've Been" by Relient K

_Verse 1_

_I watch the proverbial sunrise coming up over the Pacific_

_And you might think I'm loosing my mind but_

_I will shy away from the specifics_

_Pre-Chorus_

'_Cause I don't want you to know where I am_

'_Cause then you'll see me heart in the saddest state it's ever been_

_And this is no place to try and live my life_

_Chorus_

_Stop right there, Well that's exactly where I lost it_

_See that line, Oh well I never should have crossed it_

_Stop right there, Oh well I never should have said that_

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became_

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

'_Cause who I am hate who I've been_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_Verse 2_

_I talked to absolutely no one_

_Couldn't keep to myself enough and the things bottled inside_

_Have finally began to create so much press that I'd soon blow up_

_And I heard the reverberating footsteps synching up to the beating of my heart_

_And I was positive that unless I got myself together I would what me fall apart_

_Pre-Chorus_

_And I can't let that happen again_

'_Cause I don't want you to know where I am_

'_Cause then you'll see me heart in the saddest state it's ever been_

_And this is no place to try and live my life_

_Bridge_

_Stop right there, Well that's exactly where I lost it_

_See that line, Oh well I never should have crossed it_

_Stop right there, Oh well I never should have said that_

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back._

_Chorus_

_Stop right there, Well that's exactly where I lost it_

_See that line, Oh well I never should have crossed it_

_Stop right there, Oh well I never should have said that_

_It's the very moment that I wish that I could take back._

_I'm sorry for the person I became_

_I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

'_Cause who I am hate who I've been_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_Bridge 2_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

_Who I am won't take the second chance you gave me_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

'_Cause who I am only ever made me_

_Chorus_

_So sorry for the person I became_

_So sorry that it took so long for me to change_

_I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again_

'_Cause who I am hate who I've been_

_Who I am hates who I've been_

Kagome ended the song and looked up at the crowd. She smiled, out of breath from all the singing she's done. The crowd cheered and whistled at her. "Thank you." She handed the microphone back to the DJ and went backstage to get off. As soon as she went behind the curtain and a boy was standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. "Kagome?" She looked at him. "Yes…" The boy handed her the bouquet of flowers. "These are for you from a secret admirer." Kagome thanked the boy and looked at the bouquet more closely. She looked surprise to see it was a lily with black roses surrounding it. She headed back to the table and set the bouquet down. "What's with the flowers?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "Some secret admirer, but it's not variety of flowers. It's one lily in the center and black roses surround it." Inuyasha looked at the bouquet. "Weird. You want to leave now. It's almost 11:30pm." Kagome nodded. "Yeah, we better, the parking lot is going to be chaos." Inuyasha and Kagome headed for the door and walked out towards his car.

-76-

Inuyasha pulled up into Kagome's driveway. He stopped the engine and got out. He ran around the car and opened the car door for Kagome. "Thanks." He helped her out of the car and walked her to the door. "I had a great time tonight." Inuyasha nodded. "I did too." Kagome smiled and leaned in to kiss Inuyasha. Her lips met with Inuyasha's softly and danced with them for a moment or two. Kagome broke the kiss and looked back. "Thank you again. Goodnight." She opened the door and closed it behind her. Inuyasha was in a dazed as he walked back to his car and drove in next door.

-76-

I hope you liked it. This took me a really long time to type this. My back hurts! 

Insane Megs


End file.
